Viridian City
↓ South - ← West - |map = Viridian City Kanto Map.gif |gymname = Viridian Gym |leader = / |types = Type Ground.gif |badgeimage = Earthbadge.png |badge = Earth Badge }}Viridian City is a large city located in western Kanto. In Generations I and III, this is also where Team Rocket's boss, Giovanni, runs the Viridian City Gym. The Gym is locked at the beginning of the game, but will be re-opened once the player character gains access to seven Gym Badges. Areas of interest Viridian City Gym The City's gym is also the main base of the Team Rocket leader, Giovanni. It has floor tiles that move you and many trainers. Giovanni specializes in Ground Pokémon and when you defeat him you are free to leave and to go to the Elite Four. Blue takes over as Gym Leader in Generation II, with no particular main type of Pokémon, while Giovanni disappears. The Gym appears in the anime episode The Battle of the Badge where both Ash and Gary hope to claim the Earth Badge. Pokémon Academy The Pokémon Academy is a building (located in the center of the city in Generation III only) that is dedicated to teaching the basics of Pokémon to inexperienced trainers. Many trainers that pass through Viridian fall under this category, making the city an ideal location. In Generation II, this school was rebuilt and tuned into the Trainer House. Trainer House A unique attraction in Generation II-era Viridian is the Trainer House, a location where trainers from far and wide can battle a trainer once per day. Trainers will face the last trainer they used Mystery Gift with, along with that trainer's party. If they have yet to unlock or use Mystery Gift, the opposing trainer will have a trio of Level 50 Pokémon, namely Meganium, Typhlosion and Feraligatr. In HG/SS, the player needs to connect with another player's Pokéwalker, not through Mystery Gift, to unlock them in the Trainer House. Exit onto Route 2 On the edge of town, toward the Viridian Forest, you meet an old coffee addict. On your first visit you're unable to leave the village along this route until you've delivered your package to Professor Oak. Also, in your second visit the old man will show you how to capture a Pokémon, although you may already have caught one. Pokémon Center The Pokémon Center in Viridian City is the first Pokémon Center you can access in any of the Kanto Games: Pokémon Red, Pokémon Blue, Pokémon Green, Pokémon Yellow, Pokémon Fire Red, and Pokémon Leaf Green. In the anime, the Viridian City Pokémon Center is where Ash brings his Pikachu for treatment after their encounter with the swarm of Spearow and Fearow. He also meets Nurse Joy and her Chansey for the first time. They use a group of Pikachu as a backup electricity generator. Items in Poké Mart Gallery Viridian City lets go.PNG|In Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee Viridian Gym FRLG.jpeg|Viridian City Gym Trivia *After Giovanni left the gym, the gym becomes a -type gym. In other languages Category:Gym City Category:Game locations Category:Anime locations